villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer
Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was a member of Providence and one of Agent 47's genetic fathers as well as the one who genetically engineered Agent 47. He is the main antagonist of the game Hitman: Codename 47. Despite his death in Hitman: Codename 47, he it still remembered and referenced throughout the series, with even Alpha Zero's genetic engineering team stating that Dr. Ort-Meyer's gene augmentation programs were the best. History Little is known about Ort-Meyer's early life. He eventually joined the French Foreign Legion, where he met his closest associates: Lee Hong, Pablo Belisario Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij 'Boris' Jegorov. Years later, Dr. Ort-Meyer was approached by Providence through their Constant, Janus. Dr. Ort-Meyer then presented his refined ideas on creating an army of genetically enhanced humans with superior physical attributes and higher intellects. Providence green lighted the project and even provided Dr. Ort-Meyer with resources for his project. Dr. Ort-Meyer then approached his former comrades, who by now had become established crime lords. Ort-Meyer offered to use their DNA as the basis for a superior, genetically-engineered human beings, in exchange for providing them with cloned organs which would allow the crime lords to extend their longevity and keep their youthful vigor. Ort-Meyer's experiments eventually produced many series of genetically enhanced clones, with the best of them being Agent 47. Once Ort-Meyer's greatest creation Subject 47, became too uncontrollable and with Providence demanding to claim 47 as their own, Dr. Ort-Meyer performed amnesia treatments on Agent 47 and set hm free, prompting Providence to keep funding Dr. Ort-Meyer's project. With 47 out in the world and having got used to living on his own, he contacted his employers and issued contracts for him to hunt down his old associates who were genetic donors from the French Foreign Legion who were genetic donors to his Cloning Project. Once they were all dead, Ort-Meyer sent 47 to his own asylum to ambush and kill him. When 47 went down to the basement to confront him, Ort-Meyer's true motives were revealed: his plan was to create an army of superhuman clones with which to take over the world. However, he observed that 47's will was too independent, so he created one final series of clones: the 48s, which were more resilient to pain and more faster than 47. Unlike 47, the 48 clones were brainwashed and conditioned to be completely obedient to Dr. Ort-Meyer. When 47 outwitted and killed all the 48s, he came face to face with Ort-Meyer. At first, Ort-Meyer appeared to praise 47 for his proficiency, but quickly brandished a tazer to subdue him. In response, 47 gunned him down and as Dr. Ort-Meyer laid on the ground dying, heartbroken and mourning as he did not realize at doing the time he was alive that 47 was his greatest creation and his true successor and son. 47 then acknowledge this before he quickly snapped Dr. Ort-Meyer's neck and finally puts Dr. Ort-Meyer to peace. Equipment and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Dr. Ort-Meyer is a master level scientist who specializes in gene augmentation research and development. He is also a brilliant psychologist as he ran a Mental Institute above his laboratory. His knowledge about genetics is so advanced, that even the best modern-day genetic engineering programs find it almost impossible to replicate his research. *'Military Training': Dr. Ort-Meyer fought in wars alongside the French Foreign Legion and thus has considerable military skills such as combat skills, weapons expertise and marksmanship. Dr. Ort-Meyer was even able to detail historical facts about warfare and specific knowledge of various fire arm Agent 47 came across in the Providence Facility. *'Immense Resources': Dr. Ort-Meyer had many resources bestowed upon him by Providence. **'Genetic Engineering Tech': Dr. Ort-Meyer developed genetic engineering technology which even by modern-day standards was far beyond their time. This resulted in the birth of Agent 47 and many others genetically enhanced clones like him. **'Connections to Providence': Dr. Ort-Meyer's connections to the mythical ancient cabal called Providence, provided him with nearly limitless funding and technological resources to develop his genetic engineering programs and even fund the assassination contracts he had issued of his former genetic donors. Legacy Ort-Meyer's legacy is felt in Blood Money. The game's main antagonist, Alexander Cayne, expresses a desire to produce a genetically engineered assassin similar to 47 based on Dr. Ort-Meyer's research. The Franchise, the criminal group which he leads, produces two clones of this nature: Mark Purayah, Jr. and Mark Parchezzi III, whose names evoke version numbers (Mk. II, Mk. III). However, they did not have genetic stability of Dr. Ort-Meyer's clones and aged to death within a few years. However, 47 bests and kills both of them, leading Cayne to remark that they could not produce an enhanced human being (clone) as efficient as 47. During the events of HITMAN (2016), Dr. Ort-Meyer's connections to Providence had been revealed. Category:Evil Creator Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Liars Category:Hitman Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military